


The Witch and The Frogs

by MsBluebell



Series: Give Me A Shot [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Bromellows is what I call Keith and Romelle friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Frogs, Gay Keith (Voltron), Halloween, Humor, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, M/M, Magic, Magical Realism, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Witches, hints at a soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 21:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsBluebell/pseuds/MsBluebell
Summary: Keith didn't want to kiss any frogs today, despite best attempts he has to kiss two.





	The Witch and The Frogs

Being a sort-of seer was always a bit shitty, especially since his particular abilities weren’t always clear. He didn’t get detailed images of the future, or even hazy ones with cryptic riddles like most seers. No, he just sort of _knew_  things sometimes.

It was a passive ability, something that had been happening since even before he really started up his training as a witch. Usually it happened in a mundane way. He’d be cooking dinner or walking down the hallway and suddenly he’d just _know_  something he hadn’t before. Like the recent time his day got ruined when he realized that he now knew the ending to the upcoming Batman movie three months before it even came out.

So, yeah, being a seer sucked.

This morning especially sucked, he woke up and knew that he was going to kiss a frog today.

He woke up like he normally did, right at seven a.m like his brain was hardwired to do, ready to take his shower and get to work. He wakes up, kicks Kosmo off his legs, rolls over, and realizes that he’s going to kiss a frog today as he dizzily makes his way over to the bathroom.

It isn’t until half way through his shower that it hits him, yes, he’s going to lock lips with a gross and slimy frog. His eyes snap open, suddenly a lot more awake, “Shit!

Morning coffee is a lot less enjoyable with the knowledge that he was going to make out with a  fucking frog. He forgets to add sugar and cream to his coffee, and he doesn’t bother making breakfast at all. His roommate, Romelle, is long gone and isn’t there to help make sure the coffee is sweet. He can’t warn her about the frog kissing either. He’s paranoid now, suddenly a lot more aware of his surroundings as he keeps an eye out for frogs. He leaves for university with a skeptical eye looking everywhere, taking long routes just to avoid ponds or lakes.

Witches actually aren’t too common, so the University’s magical department isn’t as large as the others. Still, the moment Keith walks in he becomes aware of just _how_  many of his peers have goddamned frogs for familiars. He spends the entirety of his curse breaking class hissing while Kosmo keeps them away, growling at any frogs that come too close. He doesn’t care if he looks like an asshole, he’s not risking it.

By the time potions making rolls around he’s given up on classes and runs to the offices where Shiro and Adam are grading papers and bursts in without knocking, “I need you to take me to the store! It’s an emergency!”

Shiro drops his coffee cup and the brown liquid is splattered all across the floor, broken bits of porcelain scattering all over the stone. Adam looks up, giving him a decidedly unimpressed look right up until he see just _how_  stressed the younger boy is, then his face is twisting with worry instead, “Keith, what’s wrong?”

“I need either mouthwash or a frog repellent potion.” Keith says as he bars the door, pushing one of the plush chairs in front of the entrance, trying to block it from any of the green intruders set out to ruin his day, “I’m not going to let them get me.”

Adam looks like he’s aged ten years in that one sentence, placing down his pen and rubbing his temple tiredly, taking deep breaths just to be sure, “Alright Keith, why do you think frogs are after you?”

“I don’t _think,_ I _know_.” Keith hisses, eyes shifting suspiciously. Kosmo is already on lookout, but he’s not risking it, “You never realize how many of those little bastards are around until you know they’re out to ruin your day.”

“That’s because their mucus is very useful for witches that major in potion making.” Adam taps his finger against his desk, like he’s trying his best to be patient.

“Okay, what did your seer abilities tell you?” Shiro sighs folding his arms and staring at his brother, “Are the frogs going to start a revolt or something?”

“Worse.” Keith hisses, turning to glare out of the window, “They want to _kiss_  me.”

Both his sort-of-parents-kinda raise their eyebrows at him, wide eyed and bewildered. They turn to share a look, speaking in that strange language of raised eyebrows and pursed lips, communicating exactly how they feel about this strange new event. This is, unfortunately, not the most ridiculous thing to come out of Keith’s seer abilities.

Eventually they must decide that, since no one is actually getting hurt by this, the situation is more funny than anything. Those assholes start laughing in his face. Well, Shiro does, Adam has the decency to at least try to hide his laughter behind his hand first.

Keith glares at them with all the venom he can muster, “It’s not funny!”

“It’s pretty funny.” Shiro says once his laughing calms down a bit. His eyes are shiny with mirth, and the asshole is grinning like he just heard the best thing, “You’re just…usually it’s something like a Jenny getting mugged and you don’t care, but then you learn that a frog wants to kiss you and suddenly you’re freaking out.”

“It’s _gross.”_ Keith states bitterly, crossing his arms and glaring at his brother, “You wouldn’t be happy if it was _you_.”

“I think it would be funny though.” Adam chuckles, side eyeing his husband, “Honey, I’ll forgive you if you want to kiss frogs.”

“No way.” Shiro chuckles, leaning over and kissing his husband on the temple, “You’re my one and only.”

Keith makes a disgusted noise and abandons his attempts to block the door, especially when Shiro wrestles him to the back off the office and scoots all the furniture back to its place.

Shiro is at least merciful enough to let him hide out in the back, and to keep anyone with a frog familiar _away_  from him.

He heads out to the store after classes to stock up on mouth wash and frog repellent anyway, determined that either he was going to keep any and all frogs away or he was going to make sure he didn’t grow any damn warts on his lips. He makes it through shopping okay, with only one close encounter when he was buying the frog repellent from the shop. He’s stocked up enough mouthwash and repellent to last a month. He doesn’t even care that the cashiers and shop girls stare at him like he’s lost his mind, he’s just satisfied that he’s _not_  going to be kissing any frogs today.

Or at least that’s what he thinks right up until he and Kosmo walk back into their own damn apartment.

There’s nothing wrong at first, the apartment seemingly normal. He walks in and locks the door behind him, bolting it just to be extra safe, sure that any and all frog related threats to his person are far behind him. He makes the mistake of relaxing, throwing off his shoes and shedding his jacket, sighing in relief as he heads for the living room to relax, knowing that he was finally safe.

And then he sees it.

Romelle’s candy bowl.

Romelle was a great roommate and a great friend. Honestly, he couldn’t ask for anyone better. She pays her half of the rent, they get along, and she’s been a great friend. There’s no one else he can debate about Pride and Prejudice with quite the way he can with Romelle. That said, she has her flaws, one of them being that whenever she casts spells they tend to backfire in new and unexpected ways.

He’s not sure what happened, but her candy bowl is now full of water with two frogs floating lazily inside, a cat shaped note with the words “Sorry Keith! Cursed two customers! Need your help!” written on the side.  
Curse her. Just because he’s specializing in curse breaking doesn’t mean she can leave all her messes with him. Maybe if he leaves now…

“Are you Keith?!” One of the frogs asks, perking up from his place in the bowl. He’s yellow and slightly bigger than the other, who is a pretty blue color, but the important thing is that he’s staring straight at him with the most hopeful expression he’s ever seen on a frog, “Man, thank goodness you’re here, we’ve been waiting for hours!”

And now Keith _can’t_  ignore this and hope it goes away. With more than a little dread the witch turns to face the frogs, knowing that this can not end well for him in any way, shape, or form. He sighs, resigned to his fate, and turns to face this head on, “Yeah, I’m Keith.”

“Oh great!” The yellow frog is trying to climb out the bowl, splashing water everywhere as he does so. The blue frog hasn’t said anything yet, it has just been staring at him with its wide frog eyes. Keith doesn’t know what’s wrong with it, but he’s pretty sure Romelle wouldn’t put a normal frog in the bowl with a guy she cursed. Unless she accidently made this frog lose his voice too.

Keith walks up to the coffee table, kneeling down and sighing as he makes himself comfortable, already knowing what he’d have to do to break this curse, “Alright, tell me what happened.”

“I’m Hunk.” The yellow frog is hanging on the edge of the glass bowl now, staring at Keith intently, “And this is Lance. We were…uh…getting a spell from Romelle…well…Lance was. I just sort of got caught up in the whole thing…long story short we’re frogs now. But Romelle said that you’re, like, a master curse breaker so you’ll be able to fix us.”

Keith nods, he figured just as much. At least now he knew the other frog was the target, but he still needs more information. “What was the spell?”

The yellow frog shifts awkwardly, throwing a look at the other frog, who was still staring. After a moment the other frog opens his mouth, but Keith isn’t ready for what comes out, “Are those space-pants? Because your ass is outta this world.”

Keith’s face flushes deeply, more than a little baffled and embarrassed. The yellow frog gaps at him, “Lance!”

“What? He’s gorgeous!” The frog argues, trying to crawl out of the bowl, finally catching up to where his yellow friend is hanging on.

“Lance, please don’t harass the guy that needs to turn us back into people.” Hunk hisses at the blue frog, flapping his little frog hand at the other in annoyance, “ _Please_.”

Keith is three shades of red and three different shades of humiliated by now, wishing that he had decided to specialize in anything but curse breaking. He groans, deciding to ignore the quip, “I really need to know what the spell was if I’m going to break it.”

“Lance wanted help finding his soulmate.” The yellow frog tells him, rolling his little frog eyes as much as a little frog can roll his eyes, “So we went to Romelle for help.”

Oh no.

That makes sense. That makes so much sense. Romelle cast a spell to help the guy find the perfect person for him as he currently is, the spell backfired, now they’re frogs. Romelle’s spells always worked, though, they backfired but they _worked_.

Shit.

The easiest way to break this curse would be for Lance to find this “soulmate” and have them kiss the two of them.

Oh no.

 _He’s_  that soulmate.

His soulmate is an idiot that got turned into a frog! He’s going to be the guy he’s meant to fall in love with one day by having to kiss him and his friend as frogs. This was the worst day of his life. All the days in foster care? Nothing. The year with that abusive family? Nothing. This was it. This was the worst.

Keith waved goodbye to his sweet dignity, because he couldn’t just _leave_  these two as frogs when he knew how to break the curse.

“I’m going to need to think about this for a moment.” Keith stood abruptly, because he’s a fucking coward apparently and was going to put this off as long as possible, “I’ll think about how to break the curse while I make some lunch.”

It wasn’t exactly a lie, he _was_  going to be thinking about this the whole time he was making lunch. He was just leaving out the part where he knew exactly how to break it already.

“Oh.” Hunk seemed to deflate a bit, disappointed by the lack of immediate answer. He blinked his giant frog eyes, staring at Keith nervously, “D-Do you think it will take long?”

“No.” Keith sighed, wishing he could say something else, because really this wasn’t anything but him trying to buy himself enough time to accept this, “Not at all. I’m sure I’ll figure something out by the time lunch is done.”

Hunk let out a relieved croak while Lance beamed, “Take all the time you need beautiful.”

“Lance, please, I don’t want Shay to worry if she ends up calling.” Hunk made a distressed, froggish noise that would probably have been a groan if he wasn’t a frog.

Yes, he was fixated on the frog thing.

He sighs, grabbing the bowl the two were hanging off of, knocking them back into the water as they yelped in surprise. He walked to the small kitchen placing them on the island smack in the middle and leaving them there to wait while he checked for leftovers in the fridge.

Great, they had leftover sauce from the spaghetti last night, he could heat it up and boil up some noodles and at least then his lunch would be good. Nothing would make up for the fact he was going to have to kiss frogs, but spaghetti came pretty damn close. He grabbed the tupperware gleefully, kicking the fridge door closed and setting his sauce on the counter, grabbing a pot from the hanger and switching on the stove.

It took exactly sixty some seconds before Hunk, who had been fidgeting in his bowl, broke down and spoke,

“Are you not going to put oil in that water?”

“Nope.” Keith spoke as he set his pot of non oiled water on the stove.

“You should put oil in it.” The frog insisted, crawling to the edge of the bowl, “Otherwise the noodles will stick together.”

“Not if I’m stirring it.” Keith shot back, because he had no intention of leaving this pot, too used to the constant attention brewing potions needed from him.

“You should listen to Hunk my man.” Lance responded as he, too, crawled onto the edge of the bowl, “He’s, like, the best chef _ever_.”

“Oil is expensive and I’m not wasting it on food.” Keith shot back, grabbing a handful of uncooked noodles and breaking them in half before dumping them into the pot, ignoring Hunk’s horrified gasp.

“How can you say that about food!” Hunk cried, sounding _actually_  ready to cry.

“Try brewing a potion sometime, you’ll see exactly what I mean.” Keith was having none of it, and was absolutely not going to waste even a drop of his oils on cooking when it would be _fine_  without it. Trying to brew a virility potion without basil oil was downright impossible and that’s where _most_  of their money came from. That still didn’t keep Hunk from crying about how the food wouldn’t taste as good, because this guy was clearly a chef or something and this was an insult to his art.

Still, as determined as he was to ignore the guy, it was hard to boil his noodles when the guy was lamenting about oil in the background, only Lance’s muted reassurances kept him from an early grave.

It got even worse when he started reheating the sauce and just poured it into the pot without rubbing oil around the inside to keep it from sticking. By the time lunch was done Hunk was lamenting how humanity had surely fallen if even the most basic of culinary rules had fallen so far.

Keith decided it was best not to tell the guy about Shiro’s tragic college diet of ramen made in coffee pots.

“Calm down buddy.” Lance tried to comfort as Keith decided to eat his portion of spaghetti out of a bowl just to drive the yellow frog into further madness, “Believe it or not this isn’t bad at all. You should see most other college students.”

“I _know.”_ Hunk croaked, looking ready to die, “Don’t remind me.”

Keith took his time eating, dragging out the process as long as possible while he watched the two frogs banter about the lack of culinary manners these days. He was glad the two were distracted and not badgering him about breaking their curse, like he feared, because despite the time he’d bought himself he still couldn’t figure out a way to explain that he was going to have to kiss them both in order to break their curse.

Still, he had to finish eating eventually, and that only took a few too short minutes. His guests were gracious enough to let him wash and put away his dishes at least, but he felt their eyes on him the entire time.

“So gorgeous.” Lance hopped from inside his bowl, “Have you got any ideas running around that mulletted head of yours?”

Keith shifted awkwardly, purposely looking away from the frogs. He still didn’t know how to break this to them. He didn’t _want_  to break this to them. It sounded crazy enough without all this nonsense, and only other witches ever seemed to get how weird all this shit got and how coincidental it all could end up being.

“I think I might need another minute.” Keith tries awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck, “Maybe I’ll come up with something while I do my schoolwork or something.”

“Now way!” Lance cried, “You _know_  something! I can tell! Don’t bullshit me dude!”

Keith couldn’t even deny it, but he could damn well try, “I think I’ll just…”

“Keith, come on man, _please_.” Hunk hopped out of the bowl, his big frog eyes wide, “My girlfriend will start to get worried if I don’t get back soon. She’s got terrible anxiety man.”

Keith sighed, knowing that there was no way this could end well at all. He gave up pretending though, hoping that the two didn’t just freak out when he explained what needed to be done. He rubbed his neck, letting it out one last time before finally breaking down, “Alright, I think I might know how to break your curse.”

“That’s great!” Lance hopped forward, letting out a little croak of excitement, “Go on then! Get on with it.”

“Not so fast.” Keith winced, averting his eyes, “I…uh…have to…kiss you both…”

A heavy silence fell over them as the two frogs stared at him, unblinking. They stared at him, faces as full of disbelief as two frogs could be. It was Hunk that spoke, voice heavy with confusion, “ _What_?”

“You…uh…wanna explain that one mullet?” Lance asked, tilting his head, “Not that I’m not up for a kiss from a gorgeous guy like you, but that sounds a little…”

“I know.” Keith groaned, rubbing his face and letting out a frustrated noise, “Look, I don’t want to do this, but trust me when I say I _know_  that’s how this curse is broken.”

“But how?” Hunk’s little frog voice cracked, because the poor fucker was on the verge of freaking out, “How are you sure? Is there another way? No offense, but I have a girlfriend.”

“It’s the only way I know about.” Keith deflates, not any happier now than five minutes ago, “Look, Romelle’s spells tend to backfire, but they _work_. So…”

“So what?” Hunk hopped forward, “If we just have to kiss someone then I’ll just go home and kiss Shay.”

“That’s not how this works.” Keith sighed, rubbing his temples, “The spell was specifically cast to find Lance his soulmate, which means that his soulmate has to kiss you for it to work.”

“Wait, wait, wait.” Lance hopped forward, voice crackling with excitement, “Then how do you know that it’s _you?_ You want me to believe that you just so _happen_  to be the one I went to get the spell for and just so happen to be here when you’re the only one who can break the spell?”

“Yes.” Keith nods.

The two frogs stare at him, sharing a quick look between themselves, and then turn to stare at him some more. Keith sighed, knowing this was coming, “I know.”

 _“How_ do you know?” Hunk asked, breaking down bit by bit, “How could you possibly know.”

“Well, for one Romelle’s spell lead you to be _here_  of all places, waiting for me.” Keith sighed, folding his arms against the counter, “And…uh…I’m also a seer and knew I would have to kiss frogs at some point today. Putting two and two together usually leads to the right answer when it comes to the magical business.”

The frogs stare at him again.

“I _know_.” Keith sighs, rubbing his forehead, “Welcome to the magical world.”

“So, wait.” Lance’s voice held barely contained excitement, “So you’re saying that _you’re_  the one I was looking for?”

Keith nods.

“Holy shit!” Lance hops up, trying to reach Keith’s face, “Score! What are you waiting for then? Let's break this curse and get me back so-“

“Whoa, wait a minute.” Keith held up his hand. Lance, though, was impatient and sent his slimy tongue flying forward, the mucus covered muscle hitting his face. Keith groaned, wiping away the muck with a frown, “You impatient fuck.”

“Come onnnnnnn.” Lance whined, “We’ve been stuck as frogs for hours. Hunk wants to see his girlfriend. And I don’t know if you know this buddy, but I’m a solid ten, you’re a solid ten, and I’m ready for some twenty-twenty.”

“That makes _no sense_.” Keith hisses, turning to stare at Hunk, “And besides, I wanna get your friend first just in case this stops working if I start with you.”

“Wait? Kissing just me doesn’t cover it?” Lance makes a frustrated croak, “That’s no fair! I don’t wanna watch you kiss my best friend!”

“No offence, but I also don’t want to kiss you.” Hunk put in his two cents.

“Would you rather be stuck as a frog forever?” Keith raised an eyebrow at him, placing his hands on his hips, “Because that’s what’s going to happen.”

Hunk sighed, visibly deflating. It took a few minutes before he finally stared skyward, “I’m sorry Shay, please forgive me.”

“I’m sure she’ll understand.” Keith sighs, cupping his hands and gathering Hunk in them, ignoring Lance’s protest, “Are you ready.”

“…Sure…” Hunk sighed, looking in no way, shape, or form ready.

Keith sighed, saying goodbye to his dignity as he puckered his lips and leaned forward, deciding to just get it over with.

Kissing Hunk was just as weird as he thought it would be. The frogs lips were small, cold, and covered in froggy mucus. It was the grossest thing he’d ever done, and once he was done with Lance he was going to down _all_  the mouthwash he’d bought today.

Or, that was the plan, before he found himself hitting the floor. He was dizzy for a moment, and very confused, before his vision straightened out and…

HOLY COCK!

A man, presumably Hunk, was on top of him. Completely naked in Keith’s hands, pale hands cradling both asscheeks, big dick _right there_ , large and glorious for Keith’s very gay heart to see. And, okay, he was Demisexual and didn’t tend to be into meaningless sex, but Hunk was easily one of the most handsome guys Keith has ever seen, and he was blessed meet a man with tanned skin and warm eyes and giant cock and _fuck_  Shay was a lucky woman.

Keith could only stare as Hunk shrieked, jumping off the pale witch, dick bouncing all in Keith’s face as the well muscled man bolted, “Bathroom! Clothes! Where?!?!”

“Holy fuck.” Lance whispered loudly from his place on the island.

Hunk, no longer caring if he was being rude or not, checked every door until he found the towel closet, grabbing towel and wrapping his glorious ass out of sight. The poor guy was flushed red and stuttering as he wrapped it tightly around his waist, running back to throw the other at Keith, “I’m so sorry!”

“My brother has spare clothes here.” Keith stated, still dazed, flushed a deep pink of his own. God, why was he so gay? Calm down Kogane, you’re a professional damn it. “They’re in the second room on the left. Third drawer, they should fit.”

“Thanks!” Hunk called, bolting into that room and slamming the door shut.

A few moments of silence followed, nothing but the ticking of Romelle’s prized cuckoo clock filling the room. Keith and Lance both stared at the door Hunk slammed shut, one dazed and the other baffled. Lace seemed to recover quickly though, eagerly hopping from on top the island and into Keith’s chest, “My turn!”

“Wait!” Keith snapped out of it, holding up his hands, “Whoa, wait a minute.”

“Hunk already got a turn.” Lance whined, “I had to see all that! I never wanted to see that! He’s my best friend you know! On top of my soulmate at that! I need to wash the memory away.”

“We’re not dating.” Keith reminded the frog.

Lance seemed to panic at that, “Wait? What? Okay, but you mean, like, not yet right? Because, like, I’d really like to give this a shot. Or, wait, I’m not trying to pressure you or anything! I just, you know, you don’t _have_  to, I just…”

“Lance, calm down.” Keith sighed, holding up his hand, rubbing his forehead, “I just…this is a lot to take in, okay? I didn’t expect this. And I’m not…I’m not good with people. I’m…just don’t get your hopes up, because I promise you’re going to be disappointed.”

Lance frowned deeply at that, or as deeply as a frog could, “Keith, you shouldn’t be so hard on yourself. I know that we just met, but you don’t seem like a bad guy to me. Hell, you just took one for the team and kissed a strange frog to break a curse as fast as possible. That doesn’t seem bad to me at all.”

“You don’t get it Lance.” Keith straightened up, cupping his hands to hold Lance, sitting up into a cross-legged position, “I’m really, really, awful. I’m clingy, standoffish, an asshole, and I have a short temper. It won’t take long for you to get sick of me and check out. Lance, I’m just giving you a warning before you try.”

“Okay, now I’m just insulted.” Lance placed one of his little frog hands on Keith’s thumb, his blue eyes meeting Keith’s own violet orbs. “Keith, I’m not going to get sick of you and just walk out. I really do want to give this a shot. Maybe it’ll work out, maybe it won’t, but it won’t be because you’re somehow too flawed or whatever. It’s because, somehow, some force out there looked at pesky little me, and it looked at you, and it thought we were perfect for each other. I don’t know if it’s right, maybe it’s not, but I don’t want to miss out on a chance to be really happy if it is.”

Keith sunk in on himself, “I just…I don’t want to sink a lot of time and get attached if it just ends up with you not liking me. People walk out of me all the time Lance, and I don’t want to keep going through that.”

“Keith.” Lance looked up, blinking his beady eyes, “I’m not going to just walk out on you. I don’t know what asshole did before, but if things don’t work out I’m not going to just abandon you in the middle of the date or something.” The blue frog tilted his head, eyes sincere, “But, Keith, I really do think we might work out if we give this a chance. Just one shot. Come one, what do you say? I promise it’ll be the best date you’ve ever had.”  
Keith sighed, still unsure, “I don’t know…”

“Come on Keith.” Lance leaned forward, “I promise you won’t regret this. I’ll treat you right, I’m not just going to walk out. I really do think you and I can work, just give us a chance.”

Keith licked his lips, heart beating like a drum in his chest. He wanted to give this a chance, he really did, but he was too used to being burned. He’d been walked out on all the time, first by his mom and then by every guy he’d ever given a chance. Still, this guy, the world thought he could make something work with him, really work, something he could be really happy with, and he didn’t want to miss that either. So he swallows down the doubt, “Promise?”

“Promise.” Lance, leans forward, “Now go ahead and kiss me so we can break this stupid curse and I can start keeping that promise.”

Keith huffs, rolling his eyes and leaning forward. The kiss isn’t any better than his kiss with Hunk, the lips too small and cold, too thin, and just as slimy, because Lance was still a frog and there was no way that anything was going to fix that.

Then Keith was on his back again, because he’s an idiot and should have wrapped Lance in that towel before he got caught up in the moment and kissed him.

But holy fuck.

Keith’s gay heart couldn’t handle Lance any more than it could Hunk. Hunk, handsome as he was, didn’t have the _exact advantage_  of being his type like Lance did. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Lance was hot. He was all tanned and lithe and gorgeous, and Keith had to snatch the forgotten towel and sling it over Lance’s cock before he got just as good a look of that one as he did Hunk’s, except that didn’t work because his hands were clenching both of Lance’s asscheeks like they had with Hunk.

Fuck. Why was he such a damned idiot.

Lance wriggled an eyebrow at him, “See something you like?”

“Put on the towel.” Keith wriggles his hands from under Lance, which didn’t help at all with trying not to glimpse at Lance’s dick, which was impressive, damn it. He knows his face is horribly red, and he knows he’s not looking dignified at all right now. He grabbed the towel, throwing it at Lance, “My room! Clothes!”

“On it!” Lance gives him a thumbs up, standing up while tying the towel around himself, “So what should I…”

“Anything! Just go!” Keith stumbles up, looking away.

“Right! I’ll be back gorgeous! We’ve got a _lot_  to talk about.” Lance winks at him, turning on his heel and humming as he walks towards Keith’s room. Keith is left there, alone at last, prophecy fulfilled, a blushing mess as his soulmate walked in his room…to…put on his clothes.

“Shit.” Keith mutters to himself as his eyes land on his long forgotten shopping bags. His soulmate is naked in his room, another guy stealing his brother's clothes, and he's actually ended up kissing frogs today. Overall humilitating experience. Worst way to meet your soulmate. At least he had mouthwash.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween everyone!!!!! Here's a gift from me to you!
> 
> Betaed by SilviaMoon.


End file.
